


Kiss Cam

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: In which the LadyNoir shippers of Paris get what they want at a baseball game.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick LadyNoir one-shot! Happy reading!

If you asked someone why the super duo Ladybug and Chat Noir were at a baseball game, no one could give you a proper answer, not even them. Nonetheless, there they were, sitting together as they rooted for their preferred team. Ladybug had a cap on while Chat sported a t-shirt, both with the team logo. Some people were in awe of seeing the teens at the game, and others didn’t quite care, they were humans too, right? The game went on as a game should, balls being thrown and hit, athletes running, and cheering fans. 

At least, until the kiss cam was on. 

Ladybug found herself watching the screen instead of the game, aww-ing at the cute couples and giggling at the strangers who made a small show of it. The last thing she expected was for her and Chat to be featured.  
In hindsight, she should’ve seen it coming, they were the famous duo after all, but that didn’t help her at the moment. She looked at Chat who was still looking at the game, praying he wouldn’t notice, her heart pounding in her chest.

He did.

Chat glanced up at the screen then took a double take. His ears stood straight up as a blush consumed his face. He looked at Ladybug who had a similar expression, a little fear in her eyes. 

He grinned as he took her hand and kissed it softly. If it was even possible, Ladybug’s eyes got wider and her heart pounded even louder in her chest, her blush even brighter.   
This got some of the crowd to chuckle, but some groaned, wanting the two to kiss. Somewhat satisfied, Chat leaned back into his chair to watch the game. The camera was about to turn away when Ladybug grabbed him by the bell on his collar and slammed her lips to his, her face almost matching her suit. He squeaked in surprise, his ears and tail shooting up at an almost alarming speed. After a few moments, he calmed a bit and leaned into the kiss, placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Ladybug soon found her hands in his hair and the kiss deepened. 

The crowd exploded, screams and cheers filling the stadium. People were jumping around, spilling their drinks and food, shaking the poor people next to them, and laughing with sheer joy. Fans watching at home reacted similarly, leaping off their couches. 

One notable fan was Alya sitting at home with Nino. Alya was screaming to a frozen Nino, a huge smile on his face. 

The entire thing caused more commotion than any of the actual game. Minutes later, they parted, panting for breath. Their cheeks were completely flushed, hair somewhat out of place. Chat had a small disbelieving smile on his face, while Ladybug was burying her face in his chest. The camera men soon took their attention away from the two, the crowd still cheering. 

They couldn’t look at each other the rest of the game.


End file.
